Muggle Studies
by mykindofparty
Summary: Pureblood Santana is failing Muggle Studies and she needs Mudblood Brittany's help. Set in their seventh year, established Brittana. A Harry Potter/Glee crossover.
1. Chapter 1

Muggle Studies  
>By: Mykindofparty<br>Summary: Pureblood Santana is failing Muggle Studies and she needs Mudblood Brittany's help. Set in their seventh year, established Brittana. A Harry Potter/Glee crossover.  
>AN: Part one of either two or three.

* * *

><p><em>A light shined in the Forbidden Forrest, spotlighting a majestic, shimmering silver unicorn with a radiant horn that all other unicorns surely envied. Brittany approached the mystical creature with great caution, afraid to startle it with any sudden movements. With care she rummaged through her satchel to see if she had any unicorn treats on hand. Unfortunately, she didn't and she was out of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans because she'd left a trail of them in order to find her way out of the woods. She did, however, pull out a half-melted chocolate frog. She held out the sticky chocolate and the unicorn took a tentative step forward. Soon enough, the unicorn stretched his neck towards the proffered snack and-<em>

"Brittany!"

The girl stirred in her sleep, enjoying her dream entirely too much to wake up.

"Brittany."

This time the slumbering girl smiled. The unicorn was saying her name and his voice sounded a lot like her girlfriend's.

"Brittany Susan Pierce."

Brittany sat straight up in her four-poster bed. A bemused Santana stood before her. Brittany yawned once and stretched her arms out. "Oh! It is you, Santana! I just had a dream about you… er, kind of."

Santana smirked. "Was anybody naked in this dream?"

Brittany flopped back down on the bed and giggled into her pillow. Her girlfriend's blatant sexual remarks were adorable. It was one of Santana's more unique qualities and Brittany loved that about her. "Yeah, only the unicorn though."

"Waaa-nky," Santana replied as she dropped her bag on the floor and climbed in the bed with her girlfriend. She peppered Brittany's face with sweet, gentle kisses and sighed contently. "So listen, I came up here because I need to talk to you something. Sorry to wake you up by the way, Babbitty Rabbitty."

Brittany pouted and pulled the covers over her head. "You know, if I had a Muggle girlfriend, she wouldn't call me a babbling rabbi or whatever. She'd call me Sleeping Beauty."

Santana flipped the sheets back so she could gaze into her girlfriend's eyes. "One, I'm disregarding that first statement. Two, you're not sleeping anymore so I guess that only makes you Beauty."

As a result, Brittany's face lit up. "If that were the case, then you'd be the Beast, Santana."

"Whatever!" Santana replied, "You know I don't know shit about Muggle life… which is actually why I came."

"Is that so?" Brittany asked curiously.

"Yeah and I wanted to see you. So remember at the start of this year when I was like, 'I need another class so I'll just take Muggle Studies because it sounds easy' and you said, 'I don't think that's such a good idea, Santana.' Then I gave you a cute little pout and stated, 'Well, if I need any help I'll just ask you' and you said, 'No.' Remember, Brit-Brit?"

She remembered that day all too well. What started out as a normal breakfast conversation almost escalated into the Second Battle of Hogwarts. Students were choosing sides and taking bets on who would win. Even the teachers seemed to form an opinion on the subject. "Yeah and we got into a fight because of it so I'm thinking it's best if we don't bring that up again."

Exasperated, Santana mumbled, "I just don't understand why you won't help me."

"First of all, you look really cute when you're frustrated. Second of all, Professor Pillsbury would know if I did your work for you- which, don't deny- would've been the case if I hadn't refused. Thirdly, every time I ask you how it's going you give me a fake smile and tell me it's fine."

"Okay, all I got out of that is that you think I'm cute. Seriously you're not wrong, but this time I am in _trouble_. My essay on _Why Muggles Need Electricity _got a T. T as in Troll! I didn't even think that grade was possible! That's why I need you. She said I could redo it."

Brittany sighed. Santana was a notorious procrastinator. She probably wrote it five minutes before class. Brittany wasn't an overachiever by any means, but she was nowhere near as bad as Santana about putting off her work until the last minute. She let out a muffled scream into her pillow. "Helga, grant me patience."

"You can't do that!" Santana sputtered, "You can't just call upon the founder of your house for guidance. I don't say 'Almighty Salazar, make me cunning.' In all honesty though, I didn't think my essay was all that bad."

"If you were so cunning, you'd have tricked me into doing all your work years ago," Brittany teased, "But I suppose if there's a reward involved, you might convince me to take a look at that essay and see where you went wrong."

Before Santana could even reach down into her bag into get it, Brittany summoned it with her wand. Brittany stared at the paper and then read aloud, "_Muggles need electricity because they are primitive breasts._ Hold on – I meant _beasts. _Well that changes the entire meaning, doesn't it? Let's see what else you've written. _They are too stupid and unworthy of magic. The only good thing that came from those Neanderthals is my super-hot girlfriend_."

Santana peered over Brittany's shoulder. "So… what'd you think?"

"I'm not impressed," Brittany spat.

Seeing her girlfriend angry was unnerving for Santana so she tried to make light of the situation by saying, "The last sentence was kind of my thesis and my conclusion all in one so I don't think that's the problem."

"Santana!" Brittany fumed, "My parents are Muggles. Hell, my entire family is Muggles! I know you don't understand that, being Pureblood and everything, but you insulted my mom, my dad, all my aunts and uncles and cousins! My parents love you! What about my sister? She turns eleven soon. What if she's non-magical? She looks up to you. Every time my parents come to pick me up at King's Cross she tags along for you."

"Oh come on, Brittany, I didn't mean it that way," Santana pleaded. "I needed to write something down and that's what came to mind. You know my upbringing was the exact opposite from yours. I _do_ love your family. I always have, okay? Don't cry, baby. Please sweetheart… I didn't mean any of it. I take it all back, please look at me. I love you."

Brittany sniffled. "So you don't think I'm super-hot?"

"Okay, that's the _only_ thing I meant."

Santana needed to face the consequences of her actions and Brittany knew what to do: start her off easy with a compliment and then let her down gently. Then drop the bombshell. "Santana, I don't want you to take this the wrong way because I love you and someday wish to have magical babies with you, but your view of the world is a little… narrow. Don't worry; it's not your fault. I think it might be beneficial if we took a trip to my house for the weekend. I could show you what it's like to live without magic and give you a better understanding of my life before Hogwarts."

The groan that escaped Santana's mouth echoed in the room. "Ugh… Brit-Brit, do we have to? The Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw match is this weekend and I –"

"Nope," Brittany firmly stated. "I decided. It's gonna be so much fun!"

Santana snorted. "When did they change the meaning of the word fun?"

"If you don't go then I'm not helping you. Plus the next time you want to meet up in the Prefects' Bathroom for some afternoon delight, I'm going to send Moaning Myrtle there instead. You know how she likes to creep."

Santana shot her an incredulous look. "Are you blackmailing me?" Brittany nodded. "Bloody hell, you're the best girlfriend ever. Okay. Pack your bag and I'll meet you in thirty minutes outside the Great Hall."

Santana was running an hour and three minutes late. She was quite surprised Brittany hadn't barged through her dorm room, shut her suitcase, and whisked her away by now. It wasn't that Santana was avoiding packing; it was that she always prided herself on being the most fashionable witch. Truth be told she had plenty of clothes, but a good portion of them were embroidered with either the badge of Slytherin or her family's crest. She didn't care for the latest Muggle fashions so she had no idea what to pack. She haphazardly tossed a few articles of Brittany's clothing into her bag but stopped when she saw a bit of parchment sticking out of a pair of her girlfriend's jeans. She opened it up to find it was a note addressed to her from Brittany.

_Dear Santana, _

_If you are reading this, you either slipped it out of my back pocket while groping my ass during a make out session or you found it in a pile of clothes on your floor. Anyway, I just wanted to say that I am so proud of you. I probably don't tell you enough, but you've come a long way from the snotty eleven year old who wouldn't talk to me because of my bloodline. I remember when we first became friends. That stupid David Karofsky cursed me with my back turned and then you gave him the jelly legs which made me laugh. At first you were a little hesitant because I'm a Hufflepuff and a Mudblood, two things your parents despise, but I never gave up on you. I'm glad I didn't. There's so much more to you than being a Slytherin and playing Quidditch and running for Yule Ball Queen. When you kissed me under the nargle-filled mistletoe our fifth year, that's when I knew I loved you. And I am so in love with you not even a million dementors could stop me from being with you. I'd face a colony of giants. I'd tear a werewolf limb from limb if that's what it took. If it's one thing we Hufflepuffs know, it's loyalty. So if your parents disown you when you tell them about us just remember that you can make it without them and I'll be there every step of the way. You are so strong, Santana, and so brave. You're the one who unleashed a bludger in the Gryffindor common room back when we first started dating and those dummies teased us. You're the one who created a diversion when Professor Schuester almost caught us doing it in the astronomy tower. You're the one who reached for my hand in the Great Hall every day. You could've just given up on me when times got tough because it was the easy thing to do, but you didn't. You are my rock and you always find new ways to make me believe in magic over and over again._

_All my love,  
>Brittany <em>

Santana reread the letter a few times. She knew exactly what she wanted out of this trip and it had nothing to do with Muggle Studies.


	2. Chapter 2

Muggle Studies  
>By: Mykindofparty<br>Summary: Pureblood Santana is failing Muggle Studies and she needs Mudblood Brittany's help. Set in their seventh year, established Brittana. A Harry Potter/Glee crossover.  
>AN: Part two.

* * *

><p>Santana finally lugged her bag up to the Great Hall when a soaking wet Brittany greeted her in the foyer. Brittany gave her a quick peck on the lips and apologized for her unorthodox appearance. "Sorry, the giant squid knocked me in the lake with one of his testicles when I went to go tickle him."<p>

The two gathered their belongings and started walking toward Hogsmeade.

"Don't you mean tentacles?" Santana inquired.

Brittany shrugged. "Sure, why not. Anyway before that happened, I ran into Professor Pillsbury and she said if you write a really fantastic essay then she'll bump up some of your other grades as well. Apparently this isn't the first T you've gotten… which you failed to mention."

"Look Brittany," Santana began guiltily, "I won't lie. Maybe I don't pay attention in there and maybe I'm at risk for getting a T on my final exam, but I do know one thing and it's that I love you. And I would take any hex straight to the chest for you. Muggle Studies is just a class. Our love goes way deeper than that."

Crossing her arms, Brittany glared at Santana. "I'm not a Butterbeer, so quit trying to butter me up. Silly Tana."

"I'm not!" Santana shouted, trying desperately to relieve the tension. "I mean… I found your letter."

Brittany grinned. "Took you long enough. So is that why you brought up this whole discussion on life after Hogwarts?"

"Yeah. I've given this a lot of thought – hard to believe, I know – but I want to be with you. A-and my parents be damned. I always found it creepy that they are so invested in my love life anyway. At one point they wanted me to marry my third cousin, Carlito. Trust me, I am not about to inbreed, although it's not uncommon amongst Purebloods."

The two walked in silence the rest of the way into Hogsmeade. Brittany grabbed Santana's hand and kissed it gently. "We can finish this conversation later, if you'd like. I'll call my mom to let her know we're coming."

Santana scoffed. "She lives much too far away. How is she supposed to hear you?"

"Okay, I can see we're going to have to do this the hard way," Brittany muttered before continuing. "Lesson one: this is my mobile phone, also known as my cell."

"A cell is a room in Azkaban, where many of my relatives are rotting, might I add. That thing looks more like a Dark Detector. Besides, I didn't think that Muggle crap worked inside the castle," Santana stated.

"That's why I waited until we got here to call her. Besides, I tried sending owls home when I first got to Hogwarts, but one scared my dad and almost gave him a heart attack! I used to think heart attacks were from loving too much, but now I know they're from loving too much _and_ owls."

Santana watched with immense curiosity as Brittany punched the tiny numbers on the phone and was surprised when she heard Mrs. Pierce's voice on the other end. "So my parents could _howl_ at me with this device? I don't think I like that."

Brittany put her hand over the speaker and noted, "Well, here's the beauty of it. You can always hang up. Howlers follow you around until you get the message."

"I guess it's better your way. Maybe then the whole school wouldn't know I stole some of my father's Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder so I could use it to 'sneak that filthy Mudblood friend in and out of the noble dungeon of Salazar Slytherin.' Sorry, my mother's words, not mine. Besides, what good does a Healer have for instant darkness, anyway? He probably uses it so he doesn't have to look at my mom's face while they're doing it and vice versa."

Brittany figured it was in Santana's best interest if she neglected to mention voicemail, however. "They never would've found out if you hadn't insisted on me coming over there. But no, you couldn't be seen in the Hufflepuff dormitory at that time of night."

"You know it had nothing to do with you being a girl, right? I really hate badgers. Also, yellow," Santana protested.

"Yeah, I know that. What I can't understand is how your parents still think we're _just friends_. Also, I guess your traumatic childhood experience with badgers is a pretty good reason not to like them. So what do you have against yellow?" Brittany asked. Then she remembered she was on the phone with her mother. "Sorry, what was that, Mom? I'm losing service."

"Servants?" Santana interrupted. "Like house elves?"

"No!" Brittany giggled. "Go occupy yourself for a few minutes while I talk to my mom, babe."

Santana flitted into Honeydukes while Brittany continued speaking into the torture device. She glanced around until she saw Brittany's favorite treat and took it up to the counter.

"That'll be three sickles," the worker said.

"But I only have two knuts," Santana joked. The worker sighed. He wasn't in the mood for games. She pulled the coins out of her purse. "Get it? Nuts? No… Okay, here you go."

Santana strolled out onto the street to see Brittany had finished her call. She motioned for Santana to join her. Santana clutched the treat even tighter and pressed a kiss to her girlfriend's cheek. "A pumpkin pasty for my pasty pumpkin," Santana said, and dodged a punch to the arm. Brittany always hated it when she made fun of her light complexion, but Santana thought it made her look beautiful. "You know baby, there are certain Muggle inventions that we use here in the magical community. We can always turn back now."

Brittany gave her a skeptical look. "And what might those be, Santana?"

Santana racked her brain, trying to think of examples. "Uh… Tampons? Give me a minute. I know I can think of more."

"Too bad your assignment is about electricity," Brittany commented. "Okay. How do you want to go about getting there? My parents aren't connected to the Floo Network. Broomsticks would take forever, plus I hate flying over large bodies of water. Do you think maybe we could catch a portkey? I don't know of any leaving around this time –"

"Brittany, let's just apparate," Santana interjected. "We're both seventeen now and I've gotten really good."

Brittany's lower lip quivered ever so slightly. "But what about when you splinched my toe?"

Santana threw her hands up in frustration. "Your hand grazed my boob! How was I supposed to fully concentrate? Besides, we found your toe… eventually. It's all better now. It's not like there's some huge scar on your forehead."

"Fine," Brittany relented.

And with that, they were gone.

And with that, they arrived outside a two-story brick house in the middle of suburban Ohio. Lima, to be precise. Santana's eyes took a few minutes to adjust to the harsh light. She almost tripped over what appeared to be a garden gnome, although it was inanimate.

A thin blonde woman opened the door and ran to greet the two young witches. "Brittany! Oh goodness, it always frightens me when you just appear like that. And hello Santana. Welcome to our home. We only have one rule and it's very simple. Don't feed Lord Tubbington human food because of his diabetes. No matter how convincing he might be, right Brittany?"

A sheepish Brittany looked down at the ground. "There's just something so persuasive about the way he flicks his tail… and his cigars."

Santana smiled and hugged the older woman. "Thanks for letting us come here for the weekend, Mrs. Pierce."

"You know, Santana, you can call me Charlene. Unfortunately John is away on business this weekend, so it's just us girls. How about we order pizza for dinner? Do you like pepperoni?"

"I prefer game hen with roasted potatoes and spotted dick, but I suppose I could try it," Santana said.

"Well I'll make a note of that for next time and leave you girls to settle in. Brittany, I put your favorite set of sheets on your bed," Charlene added.

With a glance around the yard and a lazy flick of the wrist, Santana levitated their bags. "Your mother does housework?"

Brittany rolled her eyes. "This weekend is going to be quite the eye-opener, isn't it?"

"I'm hoping you'll forget the real reason we came and we can make out under those fresh covers. Then when your mom falls asleep the real party can begin. I brought some firewhisky."

"Baby, no," Brittany argued. "You're here to learn."

"All I do is learn!" Santana complained as they climbed the stairs and headed into Brittany's room. "I'm in class five days a week and now I have to study? We graduate in less than a month. You know what's out there? The whole world. It's just waiting for us."

"Let's focus on one thing at a time, okay? Lesson number two: computers. Hit that button right there. Okay now while it's booting up, I'll tell you a little bit about it. This runs on a rechargeable battery, but when you plug it into–"

"Wait."

Brittany paused. "Yes, Tana?"

"What's a battery?"

"It's a power source."

To Santana, the concept was ludicrous. How could a Muggle invention hold power?

"Never mind that," Brittany added, seeing the look of confusion on her girlfriend's face. "Just take notes. Okay, so through my computer I can connect with anyone in the world instantly on the internet. Still with me? Ok. Here's a website I think you'll like. It's called Victoria's Secret."

"Who's Victoria?"

"Nobody," Brittany explained. "That's just what it's called."

"So she doesn't have a secret?"

"No! She's not a real person," Brittany clarified.

"So she's what, a mermaid? A goblin? Is her secret like the Chamber of Secrets? Or is she a– hot– oh my Merlin… boobs- those- women… half-naked, sexy," Santana stuttered. "They must be part veela. There's no other explanation. It's official; I have enough material to write a whole damn book about why Muggles need electricity. This is a whole new level of _wanky_."

Brittany covered her mouth with her hands and tried not to snort with laughter as she watched Santana's reaction. "Don't get used to it. All my bras and undies come from Walmart."

"Not anymore!" Santana insisted. "I'm going to transfigure them so they look like _that_. I'll do the same for mine. I'll even buy you a compter or computater, whatever it's called. _Please_ let me do this."

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves. We don't have to decide anything right now, you know?" Brittany said as she playfully nudged her girlfriend.

Satisfied, Santana looked around Brittany's childhood room. There were dolls strewn about the floor and lots of posters of people Santana didn't recognize. There was one of a Britney Spears, who looked somewhat like her Brittany. It was weird for Santana, being in a Muggle home. There were so many devices that she didn't recognize. Brittany's room had several magical items, but they were vastly outnumbered.

"These photos aren't moving." Santana gestured to the picture frames lining Brittany's desk. "And this contraption is useless. You can create fire."

Brittany snatched the lighter away from Santana before anything bad could happen. "Uh, I needed that before I turned seventeen. I'm fairly certain the Ministry of Magic would know if I tried any spells since I'm the only witch for miles. Anyway, I like scented candles. They're more for decoration than anything though, since we have _electricity_. Maybe I'll light some later."

"That sounds romantic. Tell me more," Santana whispered.

Lowering her voice as well, Brittany added, "I'll play some music that's guaranteed to put you in the mood even though you've never heard Marvin Gaye before. Trust me; the Weird Sisters have nothing on him. I'll bring out some lotion and give you a full body massage. I'll whisper–"

"Girls! Dinner!" Charlene called from downstairs.

Santana groaned. "I'm not getting lucky anytime soon, am I?"

"Maybe if you had some Felix Felicis," Brittany remarked.

It was at that moment that Santana couldn't decide if she truly loved or hated Muggle Studies.


	3. Chapter 3

Muggle Studies  
>By: Mykindofparty<br>Summary: Pureblood Santana is failing Muggle Studies and she needs Mudblood Brittany's help. Set in their seventh year, established Brittana. A Harry Potter/Glee crossover.  
>AN: Part three.

**ZombieRider** – yes, she knows. She's not like a regular mom, she's a cool mom! Ha. On the other hand, Santana's parents are pretty much the only people in the world who don't know…

* * *

><p>Dinner was the liveliest meal outside of Hogwarts Santana had ever attended. The three Pierces- Charlene with her kind, gentle reminders to keep the elbows off the table, Brittany with her boisterous laughter echoing around the room, and little Bonnie with her adorable stories- made it a night to remember. Santana had never felt so comfortable in her life. The conversation was easy and although Santana didn't understand half the things they discussed, their enthusiasm made her smile. It was one quality she admired about Brittany, but she soon discovered the same was true of all the Pierce women.<p>

"So I can't say I've ever met your parents, Santana. Every year when we come to pick up Brittany from King's Cross, I always look for them. It's a shame. I would love to meet your mother and father," Charlene said.

"They usually send a house elf- uh, a servant to come get me. My father is the most respected Healer at St. Mungo's and that occupies a lot of his time. My mother likes to vacation at another one of our properties during that month. We own estates in five different countries including our manor in Puerto Rico," Santana explained.

"We have a timeshare in Panama City Beach," Bonnie piped in.

"Why so many? If you don't mind me asking, that is," Charlene questioned.

"Mom," Brittany interjected, but Santana nodded as if to tell her it was all right.

Santana smiled sadly. "They belonged to my extended family. My dad had seven brothers, but they made a few bad decisions and now…"

Bonnie set her pizza down. "What happened next?"

"You don't have to tell them, if you're not ready," Brittany whispered in Santana's ear. "Or I can tell them." Santana nodded. Brittany cleared her throat and continued the story. "Santana's family made the mistake of following a man who wanted to keep magic 'pure.' He hated Muggles. He also hated witches and wizards who came from Muggle parents, like me. Then a war came and people chose sides. Her uncles, aunts and cousins either died or they're in prison."

"That's terrible," Charlene said as she put a comforting arm on Santana's shoulder. "I'm so sorry, dear."

The four sat in silence for a few minutes, no one really knowing what to say until Charlene spoke up again.

"Santana, did Brittany ever tell you about when Bonnie was born?" Charlene asked.

"Oh Mom, do not share this story!" Bonnie protested.

Charlene chuckled. "She wanted us to name her new sister Butt-sniffer."

"What?" Santana exclaimed as she almost choked on her pizza.

"Little Brittany," Charlene continued, "Came to John and me with a determined look on her face and announced that she learned a new name at school that day and we should call the baby Butt-sniffer."

Brittany blushed and sank lower in her chair. "In my defense, they told me to think of a name that started with a 'B' and that's what I came up with. I had a pretty limited vocabulary at the time, okay?"

Santana snorted and turned her attention to Bonnie. "So Butt-sniffer, I hear your birthday is coming up soon."

"Yeah, it's about a month away," Bonnie bragged, not caring that _The_ Santana had called her by her least favorite nickname. In her eyes, Santana was way cooler than Brittany could ever dream of being. Santana used magic for everything. Santana had attitude. Santana was her hero.

"You know what that means don't you?" Santana asked playfully.

Bonnie shrugged, trying to appear nonchalant. "I get to turn eleven in 2011. That's nothing new, though. I've been turning the same age as the millennium since I was like… born."

Santana had to laugh at that. The similarities between Brittany and Bonnie were amazing. It almost made Santana wish she had siblings. Almost. "No, no. Eleven's when a wiz–"

"Santana!" Brittany interrupted loudly. "Ixnay on the itchway alktay."

Santana looked at her girlfriend in surprise. "Is that Parseltongue? Because I think there's supposed to be more hissing."

Brittany groaned. Of course Santana hadn't understood her Pig Latin. "You're such a witch sometimes–"

"WITCH?" Bonnie cried out. So much for nonchalant. "You mean I _finally_ find out on my birthday if I'm a witch _for sure_?"

"Yeah girl!" Santana bragged as Bonnie hopped out of her chair and began dancing around the room. She whipped out some moves Santana had certainly never seen before, including something Brittany described to her later as the _Macarena_.

"Bonnie, dear, settle down. Remember what we talked about?" Charlene asked kindly. That was all it took for Bonnie to stop dancing and storm up to her room.

"What happened? Did I say something wrong?" Santana asked in confusion.

"We've been trying not to give her false hope in case she's a Muggle after all," Brittany explained to Santana. "She wants to be a witch so badly and she'll be heartbroken if it doesn't happen."

Crap. Now Santana was going to have to fix this, too. It was bad enough that this was an _educational_ getaway and now her girlfriend's sister was upset. And it was her fault.

Santana approached Bonnie's bedroom cautiously. She wasn't sure how to comfort the girl after getting her hopes up. The door was open so she walked right in. "You know, I grew up in a magical home," she began.

"That's so cool," Bonnie gushed. She didn't mind the intrusion. She was glad Santana came to speak with her. Brittany's girlfriend was the most fascinating person in the world.

"Yeah, but the more time I spend around your family, the more I think I would've liked being raised a Muggle," Santana admitted. She wondered where that bizarre notion came from, but the more she thought about it, the more it made sense. She was even beginning to grasp the concept of electricity. Sort of. Here she was loved, and not only by Brittany. By everyone. Including Lord Tubbington.

The younger girl giggled. "You're kidding, right?"

"No, I mean it. Pinky swear. See? I know that one. Brittany taught it to me."

Bonnie sat up and dried the tears from her eyes. She hooked her finger with Santana's and then sniffled. "What was it like, being surrounded by magic?"

Santana paused to think. "I felt… pressured. I come from a very powerful family and they've expected amazing things from me since the day I was born. If it turned out that I possessed no amount of magic, I'd likely be homeless. There's never been a Squib in the Lopez family. It was a lot to live up to. Lucky for you and Brit-Brit, you have amazing parents who will support you no matter what."

"Even if I'm not a witch?" Bonnie probed.

"Especially then," Santana assured her.

"What if I am a… you-know, what then? Can I be as good at magic as someone like you?"

Santana decided it was time to let Bonnie in on a secret. "Between you and me, your sister is the best witch Hogwarts has seen in a long time and I think with a little practice you could be even better."

Bonnie's eyes lit up. "But we won't know for at least another month!"

The older girl smiled. She knew a loophole. "This is my wand," she explained as she handed it over. "I don't let just anybody touch it, now. Only people that I trust with my life. Hold it up like this and repeat after me. _Lumos_."

A few minutes later a smug Santana walked back into the dining room with a giddy Bonnie. Santana pecked her girlfriend on the cheek and whispered, "Well, well, well. It looks as though you're not the only witch living around here, Brittany."

"I made light!" Bonnie bragged and resumed her dancing, although this time it was more flailing than anything.

"I like Santana even more than before and I didn't think that was possible," Charlene commented to her eldest daughter.

"Me too," Brittany replied with a smile.

After dinner, Santana impressed them all by offering to do the dishes. When she emerged from the kitchen several seconds later, Brittany teasingly accused her of doing them with magic, which she denied. Brittany threatened to perform _Priori Incantatem_ to figure out if Santana was lying, so Santana confessed, much to Brittany's delight.

They spent the evening watching television in the living room. Santana discovered that she loved game shows, although she didn't know any of the answers. Her responses, however, were much more entertaining to Brittany and Bonnie. Bonnie whined when it was time for her to go to bed and dragged Santana up there to tell her a story. Santana didn't know _Little Red Riding Hood_, so instead she told Bonnie the story of _The Wizard and the Hopping Pot_.

When Santana went back downstairs, Brittany was waiting for her.

"Took you long enough," Brittany teased.

"Not my fault your little sister's obsessed with me. Well, yeah, I guess it is," Santana retorted. "What do you want to do now, babe?"

Brittany took a step forward and leaned down to whisper into Santana's ear, "How about we finish what we started earlier."

Later that night, they basked in the afterglow of their lovemaking. No declarations of love or incantations were uttered; all of their emotions had already been conveyed. The family rhythm of Brittany's heartbeat was all Santana needed at the moment and vice versa. They clung to one another, desperate not to let go, but with the knowledge that they'd always find each other again. As Brittany drifted off to sleep in the early hours of the morning, Santana gently pried her girlfriend off of her, slipped on robes, grabbed her wand, and vanished. It was time to set her plan into motion.

She reappeared instantly outside of Gringotts Wizarding Bank. She squinted, her eyes slowly growing accustomed to the midday sun. She needed to hurry; Gringotts wouldn't be open much later on a Saturday. She was on high alert although she didn't have much reason to be. She'd entered her family vault unaccompanied before. Still, it was little reassurance that she was essentially here to steal from her own family. But this was for Brittany. All doubts aside, she strode in with a confidence only a Lopez could possess and marched up to the main counter, ignoring all the other witches and wizards in line.

"Ah, Madam Lopez. What do I owe the pleasure?" A goblin called Knobhobbins asked through bared teeth– a surefire sign of submission. While Santana certainly wasn't a Death Eater, her family had sworn allegiance to the Dark Lord back in the day. Her mother had been pregnant with her around the Battle of Hogwarts, so luckily her father had been able to stay at home with her. Although this was common knowledge, most of the wizarding community gave them a wide berth. It had its perks.

"I would like to make a withdrawal. Well? I haven't got all day," Santana demanded.

"Of course, of course. Bullshackle here will escort you to your vault. But first, you must present your wand."

Santana grudgingly handed it over, unhappy that a goblin no less, was touching _her_ wand. When it was Bonnie handling it, it didn't matter. Knobhobbins gave a thorough inspection before returning it to the rightful owner.

"Follow me," Bullshackle said dutifully. As they weaved through the cave and into its depths, the queasy feeling in her stomach returned. She wasn't sure if it was from the cart jerking back and forth, or if the reality of the situation was starting to sink in.

The cart came to a halt outside the ever-so-familiar Lopez family vault. Bullshackle shuffled out and offered Santana a hand, which she declined. Then with his grotesque nails, he opened the vault door and offered, "Take as much time as you need."

She brushed past him without a word and began scanning the room. There were treasures and artifacts from all over the world, some she recognized and others she didn't. There were stacks of gold and silver pieces. There were complicated instruments she knew contained dark magic at one time. After a few minutes of searching, she walked briskly over to a small, square box, opened it to confirm its contents, and marched out.

While still in Diagon Alley, she picked up a copy of _Muggle Studies for Trolls_ at Flourish & Blotts, which had a chapter on all things electric.

By the time Santana snuck back into the Pierces' house, she'd been gone over an hour.

Brittany, of course, felt a dip in the bed. "Where've you been?" she asked sleepily.

"Um, I had to pee," Santana lied.

"Then why were you gone so long?"

"Fine, Brittany! I was pooping if you must know."

"So why'd I hear you come up the stairs?"

"Because I didn't want your mom or sister to hear me poop!" Santana hissed. She was exhausted and she didn't want to divulge her whereabouts out of sleep deprivation. She also didn't want to ruin the surprise she had planned by being crabby.

Brittany cuddled up against her. "Hey Santana, wanna know a secret?"

"Unless it's Victoria's Secret, I don't," came Santana's curt reply. It wasn't like her to snap at Brittany, but she knew she'd be forgiven by the morning.

"I was just gonna say that I poop downstairs too. You don't have to be so grumpy," Brittany pouted in the darkness.

Santana sighed. Sleep deprivation wasn't her only problem. Now she had to add a guilty conscience to the list. It wasn't like she did anything wrong, but still she hated upsetting Brittany. She promised to make it up to her the next day. If only Brittany knew the things Santana did for her and to pass Muggle Studies.


	4. Chapter 4

Muggle Studies  
>By: Mykindofparty<br>Summary: Pureblood Santana is failing Muggle Studies and she needs Mudblood Brittany's help. Set in their seventh year, established Brittana. A Harry Potter/Glee crossover.  
>AN: Part four. Debating on whether I should leave it like this or write an epilogue. I'd love to know what you think. Or perhaps a companion piece? Or if you think I should work on my other WIPs, that's fine too. I didn't realize how long it'd been since I updated Driving Miss Santana. I'm sorry. I'm just so sad Sam won't be back :(

* * *

><p>"Breakfast time- what would you girls like?" Charlene asked through the door. She was aware of what her older daughter and her girlfriend were up to last night and she did not want to risk embarrassing herself or them by walking in unannounced. She knew Brittany had found a kindred spirit in Santana, though, and that was all that mattered to her. As hard for it was for Charlene to admit, her little Britt was growing up. Soon Brittany would graduate from Hogwarts and even though seventeen seemed much too young for such a serious relationship, Charlene witnessed firsthand how deeply in love Brittany and Santana were. Besides, what kind of parent wouldn't want their child to be happy? <em>Oh, that's right. Santana's parents,<em> she thought sadly.

"Um, can you give us a few minutes?" Brittany's muffled voice called back. "Santana's still asleep… and I'm naked."

"I'll make a little bit of everything then," Charlene replied with a smile as she headed back down the stairs. It was only a matter of time before Bonnie would leave her and John for Hogwarts as well and the thought scared her- and pleased her- all the same.

Back in the room, Brittany enveloped the slumbering Santana into a warm embrace. In order to preserve the memory from the previous night, she'd captured it in a vial by her desk. She hoped that in the years to come, when she and Santana had established a living, that they'd buy a penseive. She had dozens of memories saved up, preserved in whatever bottles or knickknacks she could find. It was not for her benefit, however. Brittany decided to save them all for her future children- children she hoped she'd have with Santana someday- so if anything should happen to her or her true love, the children would always have those memories. Then again, Brittany remembered, last night's lovemaking should probably be for her and Santana's eyes only. She imagined what Santana would say when she told her about this situation.

The word _wanky _crossed Brittany's mind and for a second she swore that Santana uttered that exact thing at that exact moment-

"Wanky."

There it was again!

"Santana, are you awake, baby?" Brittany cooed. She was starving, after all. Breakfast was calling her name and she loved nothing more than spending it with her family and girlfriend.

"Touch my nargle- uhhh," Santana replied.

_Oh_, Brittany realized. _She's having a sex dream and a rather odd one at that. _Brittany ran her fingers up and down Santana's clothed spine trying to elicit more erotic phrases from her sleep-talking girlfriend.

"Britt, you ain't seen a blast-ended screwt until you've seen mine," Santana murmured as she dreamt of Brittany dressed in Victoria's Secret lingerie. What had started out as a nightmare about horcruxes soon turned into something decidedly more sensual when Santana's witch-in-shining-undies showed up to save the day. On a broomstick, nonetheless.

"Damn girl, you know sure know how to ride that Firebolt," Santana continued. "But I can take you even higher if you ride me instead. That is if you think you can hold on. You want to see my Patronus? The boggarts think it's _riddikulus_."

Brittany stifled a giggle and all thoughts of breakfast went out the window. This was now the most important item on her agenda. She stroked Santana's luscious hair and nipped her earlobe playfully.

"Merlin's beard, you turn me on better than _lumos _ever could," Santana purred while maintaining her semi-conscious state. "Oh you wants to get rough, huh? We can do it Durmstrang style if you like- not entirely sure what that is, but Puck said it involves a lot of fur. Or if you prefer Beauxbatons style, I bet we can find a wood nymph around here somewhere, if you catch my drift."

This latest declaration was almost too much for Brittany to take. She flipped Santana over and began placing frantic kisses on her neck. It was enough to wake the sleeping girl and she was eager to reciprocate. Santana was delighted that her early morning fantasy was about to come a reality; Brittany nibbled on Santana's neck and coaxed her out of her robes. When their bodies were pressed together Brittany whispered, "I'm going to make you scream like a Mandrake."

Before they could get too intimate, however, Bonnie knocked on the door and the two sprang apart. "Food's ready!" she called, blissfully unaware of the circumstance inside.

"Moaning Myrtle doesn't even interrupt us as much as your family," Santana complained. She'd worked herself up way too much for it to end like this. Since she'd awoken to Brittany hovering over her, this disruption was infuriating. No one deserved that, especially not her. Not after what she'd been through this weekend.

"That's because Myrtle's discrete," Brittany said with a shrug. "I hardly notice her anymore except when all the bubbles in the tub are gone. Then she creeps hardcore."

Santana nodded in agreement. The two cuddled together in silence- the most comforting silence Santana had ever felt. It was different from all those Lopez family dinners where no one said a word or even bothered to look each other in the eye. In Brittany's room, there were no expectations or status symbols. There was only love; an emotion she'd been searching for her whole life and never experienced before Brittany. Here the figures in portraits remained stationary, the books contained stories she'd never heard of and the warmth radiating from their bodies gave Santana a good kind of chill. It was the perfect moment.

"Hey Britt?" Santana began; unsure of how to declare her undying devotion to the woman she loved. "Getting to know your family even better has been great. I wish your dad could've been here."

"Oh, he goes away on business from time to time, but I'm so happy you agreed to come with me this weekend," Brittany replied.

"Like I had a choice," Santana joked, but all in all, the trip was a wild success. So far, at least. She cleared her throat and continued, "Anyway, the reason why I disappeared last night is because I finally understand what I should have known all along."

"Santana, what are you trying to say?" Brittany questioned. The words sounded ominous and it scared Brittany for a number of reasons. Brittany had to know the bottom line and the first thing that came to her mind was that Santana was breaking up with her. It made sense- Santana would have to give up everything for Brittany. Life was unfair. Santana had found happiness and her parents wouldn't approve. The Lopezes had even gone so far as to attempt the Imperius Curse on Santana, trying to force her to end her "friendship" with Brittany. Fortunately, Santana was able to resist the curse, which was a sign of great character and strength of will.

"Brittany," Santana continued, oblivious to her girlfriend's inner turmoil. "A life without you is a life without magic. Sure, I could cast all the spells I want, but it doesn't mean a thing if I can't see your face light up when I perfect them. A life without you is a unicorn without its horn; simply ordinary. It doesn't matter to me if we have stacks of galleons or live in a house with eccentricity-"

"Electricity," Brittany corrected, nudging her girlfriend, prompting her to continue with her speech.

Santana hesitated. "Right, that. Can I start over? The truth is I went to Gringotts and it occurred to me that I could take a few armfuls of gold and my parents would be none the wiser. Then I realized why I was there in the first place. I was there for you, Brittany. You bring out a side of me that I never knew existed. You make me kinder, gentler. Most importantly, you make me happy. Generally I like to think the same is true on my part, just throwin' that out there."

Brittany laughed and placed a kiss on Santana's cheek that made both their hearts soar.

"Bloody Baron, this is not how I imagined it," Santana cursed as her face became red. "Can I start over a second time?" Brittany nodded. "Okay," Santana said as she composed herself. "There are millions of words, right? And infinitely more combinations of those words… That doesn't make sense either! Fuck."

"Baby, whatever it is, spit it out," Brittany interjected, amused by her flustered girlfriend.

Santana took one last deep breath before blurting out a simple, "Will you marry me?"

Brittany gasped. "Yes!" she exclaimed. "Yes, I will marry you, Santana."

"Seriously? Because that was the world's worst proposal. If you had turned me down, I wouldn't have been surprised," Santana beamed and embraced Brittany again.

"It was the best proposal I've ever received," Brittany said with a mischievous smile.

"Yeah? Well it better be the only one," Santana teased as she dug into the pocket of her robes until she found the box. She opened it and offered it to Brittany. "This ring's been in my family for centuries. It was made by goblins. I want you to have it because I haven't stopped thinking about you since we met."

"My heart's also known what it wants for a long time. I love you, Santana," Brittany wept as she whispered the words.

Santana replied with a huge sob and "I love you, too."

"This contraption is still so strange to me. I'd feel a lot more comfortable if we were chatting through a fireplace," Santana admitted into the cell phone an hour later. Though their breakfast was cold by the time they came down the stairs, all thought of food had gone out the window when Brittany showed off her newest piece of jewelry.

John laughed, but it was not spiteful. Charlene and Bonnie were elated by the announcement, but she was unsure of how Brittany's father would take the news. "What is it that you wanted to tell me?" he asked.

"Brittany's a Hufflepuff. She was raised by Muggles. She's a girl. She's also my family's worst nightmare," Santana listed, trying not to let her anxieties overcome her. It was a difficult task made more difficult by the Pierce women crowding around her, not even attempting to hide their eavesdropping. Nerve-racking, that's what it was.

"I'm well aware, Santana," John stated, his tone never faltering below cheerful.

"See, here's the thing," Santana said as she shooed them away. "Brittany's the cleverest Hufflepuff that I know- no, the cleverest witch I know. She was raised by the kindest Muggles I've ever met. She's the most beautiful girl in the world and she's _my_ dream come true. So I asked her to marry me, and uh, she said yes. From what I gather I was supposed to ask your permission first, but I guess I didn't get that message by owl."

"Ah, owls. Delightful creatures when they're not swooping over me or leaving droppings in my garden," John noted. "As for your inquiry, Santana, any person who Brittany deems fit to marry is all right by me. She is, after all, a clever girl. So no, you do not need my permission, but you do have my blessing."

"Wait, what's the difference?" Santana asked, confused.

"Since you two started dating, you've shown nothing but respect for my daughter. There is no doubt in my mind that you belong together. If you had treated her like your property, then I would've never been truly happy because Brittany wouldn't be truly happy. Instead you are considerate of her feelings. That's the difference."

"You're a wise man, John," Santana said sincerely.

"And you're a brave woman, Santana. Charlene's filled me in on your family situation. So you know, they're really missing out. No one makes my Brittany smile like you do and I suspect she does the same for you."

"Of course," Santana added earnestly. "But I think Bonnie wants to talk to you so…"

"I'll see you soon, Santana," John replied.

"Well, girls," Charlene said later after some of the excitement had worn off, "Must you leave now? It's only Saturday evening after all."

"We're sure, Mom. Santana needs all day tomorrow to work on her essay, plus I have some other homework to catch up on," Brittany said as both Bonnie and Santana pouted.

It wasn't fair. Santana was newly engaged and she had to write an essay? Sure, she did have a much better understanding of electricity, but she figured as soon as she showed Professor Pillsbury Brittany's ring, she'd be off the hook. Brittany was the most beloved student Hogwarts had ever seen. In Santana's mind, everyone would be so happy for them that she wouldn't have to take any finals at all. A flawless plan. Brittany, however, wasn't so certain. Headmaster Figgins might express joy over their engagement, but there was no way around Madam Sylvester's Potions exams.

"Can I at least have a Five Hour Energy Draught when we get back?" Santana complained. "I'm going to need it so we can show off your ring to everyone."

"Before you go, Santana, there is something I want to tell you," Charlene insisted. Brittany sighed impatiently. "It will only take a moment, dear," her mom assured her.

Two days later, Santana Lopez turned in a piece of parchment that overshadowed all of the other Muggle Studies essays Professor Emma Pillsbury had ever graded. She was so impressed by Santana's composition that she Spello-taped it on the wall for all students to see. And it went a little something like this:

_Why Muggles Need Electricity and Other Essays I got T's On  
>By: Santana Lopez<em>

_Muggles, non-magical beings that they are, have adapted to their surroundings by harnessing the power of electricity. Discovered by an American statesman, electricity revolutionized Muggle life as they know it. When wizards and witches needed light, they created it. When Muggles needed light, they invented the lightbulb. They used electricity to power their homes. Other creations were used to expand their knowledge such as the battery, the motor and the computer. The computer gave them interweb, I mean net, and in turn, that gave them the greatest innovation known to man- the Victoria's Secret Website. According to my sources, undergarments can be purchased from the site. This is just one tactic that Muggles use to shop. So not only has electricity made them smarter, it's made them lazier. Also, water and electricity don't mix. I learned that lesson the hard way._

_I used to think that Muggles were primitive. Now I see that they are actually quite advanced thinkers. They've come up with a few things that we, the magical community, use today. An example being the camera. They also perfected quite a few things, like the hair straightener. Instead of using a potion or spell, they simply run the machine over the hair and it's flat in no time. It's almost like magic, but it's not. But you have to remember to plug it into the wall so it'll work._

_They may not have the quickest mode of transportation, but they do have effective ways of communicating. The internet, like I previously mentioned, is one such tool. Another is the cell phone which places instant calls to anywhere in the world, faster than an owl or a Patronus. Am I going too fast? I can always explain all this shit… I mean stuff, in greater detail if you'd like._

_The greatest Muggle love story to ever exist was not about feuding families or forbidden romances or a sinking ship. It's not tragic like Romeo and Juliet, farfetched like Twilight, or disastrous like Titanic (and yes, Brittany did help me think of those examples. I had no clue what the Edward verse Jacob debate was about. Now I can safely say that I want to erase that from my memory). It's the story of John and Charlene. They met while on blind dates with other people. Suddenly, the lights went out in the building and when they came back on, their eyes met for the first time. It was love at first sight. From there, they got married and gave birth to two beautiful daughters. You see, without that story, I never would've gotten my own. Their older daughter is my true love. I asked her to spend forever with me and she said yes. And I never would've gathered the courage to ask her if it hadn't been for Muggle Studies._


	5. Chapter 5

Muggle Studies  
>By: Mykindofparty<br>Summary: Pureblood Santana is failing Muggle Studies and she needs Mudblood Brittany's help. Set in their seventh year, established Brittana. A Harry Potter/Glee crossover.  
>AN: Epilogue. For the anagram (a reference to _Chamber of Secrets,_ Tom Marvolo Riddle = I am Lord Voldemort) I used Brittany Pierce. Brittany Susan Pierce had **78948 **options; whereas her first and last name had **39412**. You'll see what I mean. Several people have requested a prequel so I will keep that in mind, but my next priority will be to finish Driving Miss Santana… hopefully. Inspiration is a fickle thing. This was probably the easiest piece I've ever written. Also, Anatomy and Physiology is sort of a bitch and sort of maybe owns me. It's whatevs.

* * *

><p><em>Two years later<em>

Santana was nervous. Two years ago, she and Brittany got engaged. While the Pierces fully supported their relationship, Santana didn't have nearly as much luck when she broke the news to her parents. Granted, they hadn't killed her on the spot like she suspected they would, but they weren't shy about disowning her either. The only thing they asked of her was that she take Brittany's name. So now she faced a dilemma. Should she invite them to her wedding out of politeness? It was something she struggled with constantly. Sure, they'd never really provided her with anything other than a place to live, but they were still her parents. Maybe, just maybe, they'd come. But she wasn't about to get her hopes up and a week later, she got her answer at work.

"Your intuition combined with my ingenuity makes for a great business. Who'd have thought?" Kurt greeted Santana as she walked in the store. It had taken a while for their idea to catch fire in the wizarding world, but now sales were through the roof. Within a year, their boutique had put Madam Malkin's out of business thanks in part to their wide variety of robes, Santana's risqué lingerie designs and Kurt's impeccable sewing. The rather aptly named Santana's Secret was a huge success and as it turned out, Santana didn't need her family's riches as much as she thought she would. Kurt came on board when it soon became obvious she needed someone to do the manual labor- in exchange for an equal partnership. Now they were looking to expand to Hogsmeade and beyond.

"By the way, your mother came in earlier today," Kurt announced while shuffling through a stack of catalogs. The mail-in orders were their latest advertising technique and they worked like a charm.

Santana's heart sunk. "And?" she asked.

Kurt shrugged. "She said, and I quote, 'We wouldn't attend your trashy wedding if our lives depended on it.' Actually, she went off on a tirade for a little while before security escorted her out. I'm guessing you don't want to hear some of her more colorful phrases, huh?"

That was the last straw. Santana slammed the door to her office and let out a frightening shriek. Then she looked around for something to throw, but the moment she picked up a picture frame off her desk, she ceased. She lowered the photograph back down and stared at it. It showed her and Brittany at graduation- she in emerald green robes with silver tassels and Brittany sporting canary yellow with midnight black- arms wrapped tightly around each other, jumping up and down. Her fiancé boasted a brilliant smile that grew even wider when Santana kissed her on the cheek. Underneath the picture was a caption that read, "Remember Who You Are," a quote from Brittany's favorite movie. _This is my family now,_ Santana thought. All her anger melted away and she thought back to the days of struggling to make ends meet shortly after leaving Hogwarts.

"_Santana, I'm home!" Brittany called._

"_How can you call this a home? It's smaller than my old closet," Santana whined as she made her way over to greet her. "We live in the attic above the Leaky Cauldron."_

"_For right now," Brittany reminded her. Santana knew Brittany's worst fear was that she'd go crawling back to her parents. It was true that they didn't have much. Santana worked as a bartender downstairs most nights while Brittany went job hunting during the day. And while Santana complained every now and then about the things they didn't have, she treasured every memory she shared with Britt._

"_What time do you have to be down there?" Brittany asked as she put away a few groceries she'd picked up on the way back from an interview._

"_Nine I think," Santana replied as she placed a tender kiss to Brittany's shoulder and led her towards their bed. "Plenty of time for what I have in mind."_

_They were like magnets- drawn to each other, complete opposites. Santana loved the way Brittany's eyes lit up whenever she walked into a room. It was the look of a forever love. Brittany's heart raced as she trailed behind her soulmate. Every intimate touch reminded them how powerful their affections had become and how they continued to grow._

"_And even though we ain't got money, I'm so in love with ya honey," Brittany sang softly later as they cuddled naked under the blankets. "Everything will bring a chain of love."_

_A single tear rolled down Santana's cheek slowly. The song had become their anthem over the past few months ever since Charlene told the story of how she and John played it at their own low-budget wedding. Santana knew she'd have to get up and go to work eventually, but she wanted to savor the moment._

"_And in the morning when I rise, it brings a tear of joy to my eyes and tell me everything's gonna be alright."_

Brittany swept a piece of dung off of her desk, a downside to teaching Care of Magical Creatures. She loved teaching; however, she wasn't a fan of cleaning up after all of her animals. She made a mental note to get the caretaker, Mr. Kidney, in here. It was strange to think that she'd only graduated from Hogwarts two years ago and now she was a professor there. The road leading up to it was anything but easy though.

She and Santana had struggled in the beginning, financially and emotionally. When the Lopezes disowned their only child, Brittany had to pick up the pieces. Not to mention finding work was near impossible. They'd lucked out when they saw a For Rent sign above the bar and the owner was nice enough to give Santana a job. He didn't have enough need for two new employees, however, so Brittany was stuck looking for something else. It was not without its ups and downs, she remembered vividly.

"_Trust me, this is a great opportunity."_

_Brittany hesitated. "I don't know, Puck. Isn't the stuff they sell at Borgin and Burkes kind of… illegal?"_

"_That's a common misconception," Puck replied. "I've been working there for six months now and nothing bad has happened to me. I know you need the money. I've seen where you live, remember?"_

"_It's not that. I want to be a reporter. I want to work for The Daily Prophet," she answered. She'd applied for a position there, but was turned down. They wanted someone with more experience, but how was she supposed to get experience if she didn't have a job? She wished she hadn't declined that internship at The Quibbler, but then again, she wanted to be taken seriously as a journalist. Other than those two newspapers, unfortunately, there weren't many options._

_A few weeks later he came to her with another offer. It seemed lucrative- a little work with a huge payoff- so she told him she'd think about it. She wanted nothing more than to buy Santana a ring as well although she knew nothing would compare to the goblin-made engagement ring she possessed. Brittany saved up every knut, sickle, and galleon from various odd jobs, but it didn't add up to much._

_Against her better instincts, she reluctantly wrote to him and agreed to meet._

"_It's simple. All you have to do is smuggle these dragon eggs into this country," Puck said as he circled the drop-off point on a map. Then he pulled out a photograph from his coat pocket. "From there, you'll meet up with this man and he'll take care of the rest. I'd do it myself, but I've got other matters to attend to. See? Easy."_

_It wasn't simple at all. In fact, someone had tipped off the Ministry of Magic about the trade. Even though she tried to escape, she was taken into custody and had to get her furious fiancé to bail her out. Since it was her first offense and she wasn't actually caught red-handed, the Wizengamot sentenced her to community service._

_She wasn't quite out of the doghouse, however._

"_What were you thinking?" Santana yelled. It wasn't like Brittany to mess up- that was usually _her_ trademark move. "You could've been hurt or even killed!"_

"_I'm just as tired of being poor as you are, Tana! Okay?" Brittany argued back. "I feel useless cooped up in this attic all day. I want to provide for you too. I want to give you everything you deserve! I saw this ring that I knew you'd love. With this one job I would've been able to pay for it."_

_Santana forgave her- eventually. It took lots of groveling, tears, and sex, but it never interfered with their love. The whole fiasco soon became a running joke between the two. When the Pierces found out, they made a wanted poster for Brittany's birthday, with Bonnie bringing her sister's mug shot to life. Brittany, they teased, was likely to become the most feared witch in the world- the next Dark Lord. They even went so far as to find anagrams of her name. Their favorite out of the __39,412 options,_Brainy Creep Tit, _didn't seem nearly as fearsome as Lord Voldemort._

_Brittany and Santana adjusted to life after school. They laughed, they cried. They went on Muggle dates and witch dates. They house hunted and clipped coupons, dreaming of the day they could afford more luxurious items. It wasn't easy barely scraping by, but love sustained them. Appreciating what they had kept them sane._

_And yes, Brittany was able to buy her sweet lady love a ring. Over several payments, of course._

It seemed too good to be true when Headmaster Figgins offered her a position at Hogwarts. She aced the interview and with a new career in mind, she and Santana began planning the wedding. When they first got engaged, they didn't have much of a timeline set, but once they had some stability, they became much more proactive. All the while, Santana worked on her fashion line with a lot of help from Kurt.

The wedding was fast approaching. Bouquets were ordered, food was tasted, and venues were scouted. Although they still lived above the Leaky Cauldron, the girls were anxious to move into their new home on Grimmauld Place after their honeymoon. It was in close proximity to Santana's Secret and Brittany's work commute was faster than the blink of an eye.

The ceremony, they decided, would be held in Lima. That way all of Brittany's family could attend. Muggle attire was required for that part, but in a way it only benefitted Santana more- many, if not all of the wizards and witches who planned on attending, purchased clothes from her shop. The reception was going to be an extravagant feast hosted by none other than Kurt at the splendid Hudson-Hummel manor. Santana passionately fought for Breadstix, a Lima restaurant and her current obsession, to cater. She was shot down when Brittany learned the restaurant failed its health and safety inspection. Santana mourned for a week, refusing to shower or get out of bed and wearing only black until Brittany had enough of the smell and doused her with water.

Before either of them knew it, the big day had arrived.

Santana spent the morning alternating between puking her guts up and drawing. She'd designed her own wedding dress which Kurt made. He also created Brittany's, although Santana hadn't been involved in that process, preferring it remain under wraps. He was her best man despite the fact that they weren't close during their school days. On the other hand, they'd spent too many hours working together in close quarters and he was her closest friend besides Brittany.

While attempting to open a jar the old fashioned way, it slipped and cut Brittany's hand at lunchtime. She spent part of the afternoon at the hospital getting healed and the other part frantically getting ready. Bonnie, the maid of honor, wasn't much help. She preferred to snack on Fizzing Whizzbees while her older sister ran around like a Cornish Pixie with its head cut off. And, try as she might, Brittany absolutely could not convince the ever-stubborn Lord Tubbington to attend.

All pre-ceremony hijinks aside, the service went off without a hitch. Brittany got to share the most cherished event of her life with her rather large family and Santana got to party afterwards. Only the immediate family attended the reception thanks in part to Side-Along Apparition.

The festivities really got going when the firewhiskey was brought out and it made for some very interesting toasts. Excluding Bonnie, who was only thirteen after all, the bridal party was wasted.

Then it was time for both brides to make their own speeches.

"I grew up in a small town," Brittany began as she glanced down at Santana, who encouraged her on. "And I always felt cursed. Strange things would happen that I couldn't explain like when it rained in my bedroom on a sunny day. I turned my cat a different color by simply looking at him. So when I received my letter to a school of witchcraft, I laughed. My eleven year old suspicions were confirmed- I was a freak. But when I got to Hogwarts, all of the pieces fell into place. There were people like me. I knew that I could relate to each person there because of magic."

She dabbed at her eyes and Santana squeezed her hand. It took her back to a time and place not long ago, but still it seemed as if an entire lifetime had passed.

"_Hi, I'm Brittany. Nice to meet you," she said with a grin._

"_I'm Tina," the girl replied. She was of Asian descent and already wearing her robes although the Hogwarts Express had only departed minutes earlier. There were several other students in there and Brittany introduced herself to all of them: Mike, Artie, and Matt._

"_Well, I'd love to stay and chat, but I'm on a mission. I'm making friends with everyone! See you around," Brittany called as she shut the door to the compartment. She made her way down the railcar and opened the next one. A sullen girl around her age sat inside by herself, surrounded by her luggage and a brown owl asleep in its cage._

"_Why isn't anyone sitting with you?" Brittany asked as she plopped herself down next to the girl._

"_My cousin Carlito told all his friends that I have dragon pox," she said glumly._

"_Do you?" Brittany probed. She'd had chickenpox before and she knew that was contagious so she didn't want to risk getting sick, but something in the girl's voice made her want to stay._

"_Of course not! Who are you anyway?" the girl demanded._

"_My name's Brittany. What's yours?"_

"_Santana," came her bossy response. She was shorter than Brittany by a few inches, with bronze skin and wild, raven-colored hair._

"_Do you know any magic yet, Santana?"_

"_I know lots of it. Why?" Santana scoffed._

"_I was hoping maybe you could show me," Brittany said earnestly. So far simply waving her wand around had resulted in disaster. She wasn't sure if Lord Tubbington would ever be proportional again._

_Santana paused for a moment. "Wait… you're Muggle-born, aren't you?"_

"_Yeah?" Brittany nodded unsurely. She was still unfamiliar with this whole world that up until a few months prior she never knew existed along with an entire vocabulary that was confusing at best._

"_Get out!" Santana shrieked. "I'd rather be alone than be seen with a Mudblood! Go find some… some… Hufflepuffs to sit with! DON'T TALK TO ME!"_

"We didn't really speak again until our fourth year. She made a habit of avoiding me," Brittany continued, as a mortified Santana blushed. "But I still said hello to her whenever we crossed paths. A wrackspurt, I determined later, was the obvious cause of her confusion. They're invisible and make the brain go fuzzy so no wonder it took so long to see the light, you know?" Santana snorted before Brittany turned her attention to her new wife. "And look at us now, Tana. We're married."

Raucous applause erupted in the hall. Santana tapped her glass with a spoon to gather everyone's attention so she too could speak. She'd thought a lot about what she'd say ever since her somewhat incoherent proposal. She took a deep breath and stated, "I thought I knew who I was- Santana Lopez, daughter of Fernando and Elena. Rich and entitled. As it turns out I'm not any of those things now. I'm Santana Pierce- wife, entrepreneur, and friend. But like Britt mentioned earlier, we didn't get off to such a good start."

The anecdote that followed brought all in attendance to tears.

_Detention sucked. The whole concept was ridiculous. On this rare occasion she was actually caught in a hallway scuffle and now she was being forced to complete these menial tasks. Santana was bound to get into more altercations; it was in her confrontational nature. Besides, being stuck polishing trophies with these two? More painful than the Cruciatus Curse. Not to mention they were both Hufflepuffs._

"_You're doing a great job, Dave!" Professor Pillsbury called from across the hallway as she scrubbed an award with a toothbrush. "Brittany, you might want to use the cleaning potion I gave you. Not going to do you much good otherwise. And, uh, Santana? This is supposed to be your punishment, so please start cleaning. Your nails are immaculate already and nothing says school spirit like a shiny House Cup!"_

_Irritated, Santana rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to her emery board. At that moment, Professor Schuester walked by and engaged Professor Pillsbury in a serious conversation about a new club he was trying to revive. After a few seconds, he pulled her into a classroom. That was all it took for the peculiar blonde girl to address the snide Slytherin._

"_Just curious, why'd you help me?" Brittany asked out of Dave's earshot. "I'm fairly certain you hate my guts."_

"_Why would someone from your own house attack you?" was Santana's gruff reply. "No one deserves to be hexed behind their back. That's uncouth."_

_Brittany gestured towards Dave. "Oh him? Turns out you're not the only person who's had it out for me since day one."_

"_Great. Well now all of my buddies are giving me crap for this," Santana sneered. Truthfully, they hadn't. It was all in her head- preconceived notions of superiority planted by none other than her parents. Slytherins didn't associate with lowly Hufflepuffs in their day, much less Mudbloods. And this Brittany was both._

"_Sometimes I think houses aren't nearly as important as everyone makes them out to be. You were brave enough to stand up for a girl you hardly know yesterday," Brittany said with an optimism that Santana wasn't accustomed to. "But maybe we can be friends."_

"_It doesn't work that way. You'll always be a badger and I a serpent," Santana retorted._

Santana smiled at the memory. She used to be a real pain in the ass. "That's when she told me, 'Your house doesn't define who you are. You define who you are.' We were fourteen then and she's only gotten wiser since. It took me a long time to figure out that she is what really matters, but better late than never, right?" Santana concluded.

At a table not too far away, Emma Pillsbury beamed. She'd watched the girls develop from enemies, then to acquaintances, then to friends, and finally to lovers. There were no two students that she was more proud of. Later in the evening, she congratulated both women who in turn thanked her. After all, none of this would've been possible if Santana hadn't been failing Muggle Studies.


End file.
